Noche fuera de lo común
by Gabrys
Summary: Secuela de NOCHE DE REUNIÓN EX-ALUMNOS- Han pasado 5 meses y la boda se celebra pero una sorpresa llega en lo menos esperado, pleitos, caídas, dolores, hospital, doctores, y una conductora histérica de todo tiene la noche...


Desde aquella reunión de ex-alumnos ya han pasado 5 meses y medio, todo corrió con normalidad bueno casi... ya que desde ese día la prensa los persiguió para que contaran sobre su relación ya que era una gran noticia el que la nieta de Darius Dickenson y el hijo del gran empresario ruso Vladimir Hiwatari se fueran a casar y que esperaban a su primer hijo...

La nieve caía suave, el viento helado estremeció poco a las personas, hoy era la unión de dos familias importantes y reconocidas de Japón y Rusia, la boca se llevo a cabo en Moscú, el sonido de una copa se escucho en todo el lugar.

-Hoy es un día importante, mi única nieta se ha casado y pronto sera madre, para mi es una gran dicha que sea feliz y haya encontrado al hombre que se la merezca y que soporte su carácter, les deseo toda la felicidad ¡Salud!- brindo Dickenson

-Salud- brindaron los invitados y los recién casados, uno brindo con champan y el otro con agua

-Yo les deseo lo mejor y una vida larga- con pocas palabras Vladimir brindo, padre e hijo eran igual de muy pocas palabras- ¡Salud!

-De tal palo tal astilla- susurro Hilary a su ahora esposo que solo le brindo una sonrisa... suspiro acomodándose en su silla.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kai, se había vuelto muy sobre protector y no la dejaba hacer casi nada y eso la estaba fastidiando, varias veces le había dicho que solo estaba embarazada, no muriéndose de cáncer pero ni así cambio

-Si- contesto pero sabía que esa respuesta no lo convencería, así que tomo su mano y la poso sobre su abultado vientre de 7 meses - solamente patea- Kai sintio el movimiento de su bebe, era una cosa maravillosa- parece ser que le gusta patear mucho a él o ella- aún no sabían el sexo del bebe, la castaña había insitido en que fuera sorpresa y él no quiso discutir... no era divertido ver a una embarazada enojada, era terrible.

-Le toca bailar a los novios- les informo Julia, los dos se dirigieron al centro del salón (no se mucho de canciones románticas, así que les dejo a ustedes la canción que quieran poner), la canción empezó a sonar, los dos empezaron a bailar al compás, vientre contra vientre los dos sentían los movimientos de su bebe y sonreían por ellos. Sus amigos se preguntaban porque esa sonrisa tonta en sus rostros...

Una boda pequeña y con las personas mas cercanas a ellos, nada de fotógrafos, nada de periodistas, solo sonrisas y miradas, un baile lento, todo era perfecto nada podía estropearlo... ¿nada?

-Me esta dando sueño- dijo bostezando, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

-Hn- sonreía- mejor vamos a sentarnos- levanto la cabeza para decir si, más sintió una sensación extraña, hizo una mueca que a Kai no le gusto.- ¿Que pasa?

-Mierda- la escucho susurrar

-Hilary te he dicho que no quiero que maldigas- cada vez que él le decía eso ella le susurraba "Eres más regañon que el abuelo" pero esta vez se quedo callada dando tres pasos hacia atras y de nuevo lo sintió

-Oh mi... demonios- casi grito, llamando la atención de los invitados- ohhhhhhhhhhh- grito de dolor, algo le pasaba y nadie sabía que era.

-¿Hilary querida que pasa?- se acerco a ellos el señor Dickenson

-Kaiiiii- gruño- llama una ambulancia-

-¿Qué?- pregunto asustado

-Llama una ambulancia- dijo apretando los dientes- he roto fuente

Eso alarmo a todos, Julia y Reina corrieron hacia ella cuando la vieron encorvarse y morderse el labio parra no gemir de dolor, cada una le tomo un brazo, Tyson salio corriendo también para asegurarse de que su amiga no estuviera bromeando, aún le faltaban 2 meses, al acercarse se cayo de espaldas resbalándose en algo viscoso y liquido que se hallaba en el piso... Tala, Bryan y Rei sin ponerse de acuerdo llamaron al mismo tiempo a emergencias por una ambulancia... Vladimir Hiwatari ordeno a los de seguridad que estuvieran atentos cuando llegara la ambulancia. Atzuna corrió hacía su novio para levantarlo la ayudaron Mariah y Mariam, Spencer, Ian. Emily y Kenny, no se movieron de sus lugares poco sabían de mujeres embarazadas así que prefirieron dejar que los demás se encargaran. Daichi brinco sobre la mesa para ahorrarse el dar la vuelta y ver a su hermana, pero no pudo ir con ella tuvo que ayudar a su cuñado... Kai había entrado en shock no se movía, no parecía respirar, ni parpadear lo que causo que se desplomara en el suelo desmayado

-Vaya padr...e- dijo Hilary, no entendía que pasaba se suponía que faltaban dos meses y le preocupaba que algo estuviera mal, apretó con fuerzas a sus amigas que hicieron muecas de dolor

-Exhala, Hill, Inhala- pidió Reina soltándose del agarre de su amiga

-¿Porque no se apura la ambulancia?- pregunto Julia exaltada- Tala- grito a todo pulmón llamando la atención de su esposo- ¿porque demonios no llega la ambulancia?- con el rostro lleno de terror, trato de decirle que eso hacía, más prefirió callar, los síntomas del embarazo de Hilary se le habían pegado, tenía muchos cambios de humor

-Alguien que despierte a Kai- dijo Tyson adolorido de la espalda

Daichi tomo una copa llena de champan y la tiro en el rostro de Kai, el ruso abrió los ojos rápido y buscando al culpable de despertarlo, de según el un sueño loco, iba a asesinar al adolescente, este viendo sus intenciones en sus ojos, trato de explicar rápido que su hermana estaba en labor de parto, además quería estar con vida no en el cielo muerto.

-Mi hermana esta a punto de dar a luz y tu te desmayas- el ruso comprendió que no era un sueño y recordó que estaba en la fiesta de su boda.

-Vas a ser papá y lo primero que haces es desmayarte- dijo Brooklyn tendiéndole la mano para levantarse

No se sabía como pero se armo un escándalo entre todos, unos peleando por saber quien seria el padrino, otros quejándose de dolor (Tyson) otros tratando de calmar el ambiente. Dickenson y Vladimir no entendían como era que se hacían llamar adultos si se peleaban como niños de Kinder, además eran cosas que no vinculaban con Hilary y su embarazo.

No había rastro de Hilary, Julia y Reina, las últimas dos tomaron la decisión de llevársela al hospital ellas mismas, al ser presionadas por la castaña no iban a ceder sin embargo ella les dio una buena razón para irse en ese instante, al romper fuente también sangro y eso era muy alarmante. Reina iba manejando, se llevaron el auto de Brook era el más cercano además este ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le sacaron la llave, a toda velocidad rebasaba los autos y tenia cuidado al mismo tiempo, Hilary lloraba y rogaba que llegaran rápido, Julia trataba de calmarla, un error, ya que no debes pedirle a una embarazada calma más cuando tiene dolores, eso altero a la castaña.

-Quitate idiota- grito Reina a un auto que no la dejaba pasar... golpeaba la bocina fuerte- ya falta poco- aviso.

-Apúrate- pidió Julia poniéndole más presión a la morena.

En tres minutos ya estaban en el hospital, las dos amigas la ayudaron a bajar pero solo una se quedo la otra volvio al auto para estacionarlo bien ya que el policía le dijo que no podía dejarlo ahí.

-Un doctor, por favor!- entro gritando Julia y exigiéndoles a los enfermeros y doctores que atendieran a su amiga... un doctor pidió información sobre la mujer embarazada, pidió a las enfermeras que la llevaran a una habitación y que no había tiempo para quitarle el vestido de novia.

Reina se apresuro a estacionar el auto, salio corriendo y pregunto por su amiga, lo único que le dijeron fue que ella tenía que esperar en la sala de espera (lógico verdad) y que ya estaba siendo atendida. No tuvo de otra que esperar.

El doctor pedía información a las dos mientras el les hacía una observación, era obvio que era una recién casada y su compañera llevaba un vestido rojo con un saco encima nunca llego a pensar mal ni siquiera a criticarla por algo que no notaba raro, pero Julia tenía que hablar para que él hiciera sus propias conclusiones rápido.

-Cariño, tranquila- pidió Julia- pronto vamos a tener un bebe y eso es lo mejor que nos ha pasado.-

Él doctor no sabía que en Rusia se permitían las bodas del mismo sexo... bueno ahora todo estaba cambiando y él no era nada para juzgarlas, tal vez un poquito pero no tanto.

-Si- dijo gimiendo Hill- nuestro bebe- el doctor las vio darse una tierna mirada que se sintió incomodo no quería interrumpir pero debía hacerlo por su bien

-Señora- llamo la atención de la castaña- es hora- ella asintió, tomo la mano de su amiga para que no la dejara ya que su esposo se había desmayado en pleno lugar de la fiesta.

Kai, Bryan, Tala, Brooklyn y Daichi entraron al hospital llamando la atención de todos pues gritaban preguntando por Hilary, una enfermera les exigió que se callaran pues esto era un hospital no un estadio de fútbol, avergonzados se callaron pero antes de que pidieran información vieron a Reina sentada en la sala de espera, Bryan corrió hacía ella para saber que sabía si tenía alguna noticia.

-Reina- escucho que la llamaban- ¿como esta?

-No lo se- contesto haciendo seña para que bajaran la voz- estoy aquí esperando, Julia entro con ella.

-¿Porque se fueron sin esperar una ambulancia?- reclamo Kai

-Oye, papá desmayado- le dijo molesta- nadie se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba sangrando

-¿Que?- exclamaron los cinco

-Si- comento- ella nos lo hizo saber y como ninguno nos hizo caso pues tome las llaves de Brook y maneje hasta el hospital.

Trasladaban a Hilary a la habitación cesáreas, pues no era normal que una embarazada rompiera fuente a los siete meses ademas no iba a operarla simplemente la llevaban por precaución les faltaba medio camino, Julia aún llevaba de la mano a Hilary, una enfermera que también había estado con ellas cuando intercambiaron palabras, vio sus manos las dos tenían sus anillos de casadas... cuanto había cambiado el mundo...

Hilary sintió una punzada demasiado fuerte más que las contracciones de hacía unos minutos y no dudo en gritar, ya no siguieron él camino, la parecer algo malo sucedía y no podían esperar más, en pleno pasillo fue atendida. Kai había escuchado el grito de Hilary y quiso ingresar al pasillo que conducía a ella pero fue detenido por tres enfermeros que le impidieron la entrada, diciéndole que no hubo tiempo de ser llevada al quirofano y era atendida ahí.

_Apegado a mí._  
><em>Velloncito de mi carne,<em>  
><em>que en mi entraña yo tejí,<em>  
><em>Velloncito friolento,<em>  
><em>¡duérmete apegado a mí!<em>

El llanto de un bebe reino en el pasillo, era un hermoso varón... Hilary respiraba agitadamente le llevo mucha fuerza pues el parto se había complicado un poco pero no paso a mayores.

-Nuestro hijo- dijo sin pensar Julia, ya que ella también deseaba un bebe. Tal vez pondría a Tala a que hicieran el trabajo desde ya.

-Si- murmuro Hill viéndolo- es un hermoso niño...

-Mi bebe- dijo tiernamente Jul, sonrío mientras la enfermera se lo daba para que lo cargara- se parece a Kai, su cabello, su nariz, saco tus ojos.

El doctor estaba confundido ¿quien era Kai? tal vez el donar de esperma.

Kai caminaba como un loco de un lado a otro, ya había desesperado a los demás, pero estaba ansioso de saber de su esposa e hijo. Además no ayudaba el hecho de que todos estuvieran ahí y se pusieran de nuevo a pelear quien sería el padrino, Vladimir se acerco a su hijo y poso una mano sobre su hombro

-Cálmate- le dijo, Kai suspiro e intento hacer caso.- la primera vez es siempre así- él aún recordaba cuando su hijo nació y tuvo que esperar dos días para que naciera y eso que espero afuera. - ella estará bien, es fuerte y terca para dejarse vencer por algo.

-Tienes razón- murmuro

-Estoy seguro que pronto vendrá el doctor a avisar como esta- hablo Dickenson ayudando a calmar a su nuevo nieto.

Pronto vieron la figura de una mujer en vestido rojo y saco acercarse a ellos, el primero en reconocerla fue su marido, Tala. La abrazo fuerte y en sus ojos vio el brillo que respondía a toda pregunta

-¿Como esta?- pregunto Kai

-Bien- respondió- es un niño, muy hermoso, se parece a los dos bueno casi a los dos, saco todo el físico de su padre pero los ojos de su madre

-Tendremos a un Kai miniatura o más bien un príncipe del hielo en miniatura- comento Tyson que ya se encontraba en el suelo por un golpe del ruso- eso dolió

-No opines cariño- aconsejo Atzuna

El doctor camino hacía ellos, algo aterrorizado.

-Ehhhhh señorita o señora-se dirigió a Julia- emmmmmm su esposa la solicita- Bryan escupió su café en el rostro del doctor para su alivio estaba tibio

-¿Perdón? - dijo Dickenson- ¿que ha dicho?

Suspirando agotadoramente volvió a decir- Que su esposa la requiere- Ian se mordía los labios para no estallar en risa enfrente de todos

-Creo que se ha equivocado de persona- hablo Vladimir- estamos aquí por la esposa de mi hijo-

-Ehhhhh, no están aquí por Hilary Tachibana?- pregunto

-Mi hermana- asintió Daichi.

-Bueno pues es su esposa ¿no?- señalo a Julia, esta solamente negó- ¿entonces?

-Yo lo soy- dijo Kai aún si entender

El doctor cerro y abrió la boca varias veces no podía articular palabras, la vida en el hospital era complicada

-Lo siento, pero es que las vi tan unidas y dijeron que era su bebe, así que creí... supuse...bueno... lo siento- no sabía que decir por su error- señor puede pasar a ver a su esposa- el necesitaba un descanso -ahhhh y es mejor que se apresura, tiene un carácter muy fuerte. y aterrorizante- murmuro mientas se alejaba

Ian no aguanto más y empezó a reír, los demás simplemente decidieron aguantarse, Kai siguió al doctor, que diría Hilary cuando le dijera el error del doctor, lo más seguro es que lo quisiera asesinar... sonrío solo de imaginárselo.

En la habitación 128, estaba la castaña... Kai abrió la puerta de la habitación del hospital. Junto a su padre y Dickenson, entró sin hacer ruido, ya que no quería molestar a Hilary si estaba descansando.

El miedo lo atenazó al verla tumbada en la cama. Su aspecto lo aterrorizaba, estaba muy pálida y parecía indefensa. No podía soportar verla a sí.  
>Ella era su fuerza. Su corazón. Su alma. Todo lo que era bueno en la vida. La idea de perderla le resultaba insoportable.<br>Hilary abrió los ojos y les sonrió.  
>–Hola –dijo en un susurro.<br>–¡Hola querida! –le contestó Dickenson–. ¿Qué tal estás?  
>–Exhausta, pero muy bien.<br>Kai se inclinó y la besó.  
>–¿Necesitas algo?<br>–Tengo todo lo que siempre he deseado –le contestó ella con el rostro radiante.  
>Él le sonrió.<br>–Bueno, ¿dónde están mi nieto? –preguntó Vladimir .  
>–Se lo han llevado para pesarlo –contestó Hilary.<br>Y, como si las hubiesen llamado, las enfermeras entraron en ese instante empujando la cuna. Comprobaron el brazalete de Hilary y el del bebé y salieron en silencio.  
>Kai se apartó del lado de Hilary lo justo para coger en brazos a su hijo con mucho cuidado. La alegría lo inundó al acunar al diminuto bebé. Hill le había dado mucho más de lo que jamás imaginó que tendría. Y mucho más de lo que se merecía.<br>–Éste es Gou Alexander Hiwatari –dijo mientras lo depositaba en brazos de Vladimir.

–¿Le has puesto el nombre de mi padre?  
>–Quise hacerlo–le dijo Kai.<br>Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la castaña mientras contemplaba a su hijo.  
>–¡La de regalos que tengo para ti!<br>–¡Papá! –la interrumpió Kai con brusquedad–. Por favor, nada de regalos. Tu amor será suficiente.  
>El ruso mayor soltó una carcajada, no les sorprendió pues ya lo habían escuchado varias veces reír desde que se entero de su relación, era feliz sabiendo que su único hijo era feliz.<br>–De acuerdo. Pero- vio a su nuera- te aseguro que sera el más consentido por mi.

Hilary observó a Kai mientras éste acariciaba la cabeza de Gou. No lo habría creído posible pero, en ese momento, lo amaba aún más que antes. Cada día pasado junto a él había sido una bendición.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y una enfermera se asomó, indecisa.  
>–¿Señor Hiwatari? –se dirigió a Kai- hay unas parejas aquí fuera que dicen ser familiares suyos. Ellos… mmm… –bajó la voz hasta hablar en un murmullo– son unos alborotadores.<br>–¡Eh, Kai –lo llamó Tyson desde detrás de la enfermera–. Dile a Atila el Huno que somos de fiar para que podamos entrar a babear sobre los bebés.  
>Bryan soltó una carcajada.<br>–Está bien, señorita –le dijo Hilary a la enfermera–. Pueden pasar.  
>Tyson le hizo una mueca burlona a enfermera mientras entraba a la habitación junto a Atzuna y detrás los demás.<br>–Que alguien me recuerde que tengo que desearle mala suerte al salir de aquí –comentó mientras la enfermera cerraba la puerta.  
>Kai lo miró con una ceja arqueada.<br>–¿Tengo que golpearte de nuevo?  
>Tyson le contestó con un gesto grosero y se acercó a Dickenson para tomar en brazos a Gou pero fue interceptado por Brooklyn.<br>–¡Ooooh! Menudo rompecorazones que vas a ser. Apuesto a que vas a tener a montones de niñas corriendo detrás de ti.  
>Tala perdió el color del rostro y miró a su Julia.<br>–Jul, hay que me gustaría pedirte.  
>Jlia lo observó, esperanzada.<br>–¿Te importaría que el día que tengamos un hijo si es niña la mantengamos alejada del hijo del pervertido?  
>–¡Tala! –balbució Hilary con una carcajada.<br>–No tendría que ser durante mucho tiempo; sólo treinta o cuarenta años.  
>Julia puso los ojos en blanco.<p>

-Primero embarazame y después hablamos de eso- Tala se puso rojo y los demás se burlaron de él.

–Menos mal que si tienes un hijo, el o ella tendrá una mamá divertida –le dijo Kai a su hijo –, porque tu papi no es nada divertido.  
>Tala alzó una ceja con un gesto arrogante.<br>–¿Que no soy divertido? –repitió–. Divertido… eso no es lo que dira el día que conciba a dos de mis hijos.

El grupo entero empezó a reírse, todos eran incorregibles pero siempre estaban apoyándose en todo.

–¡Tala! –exclamó Julia con el rostro arrebolado. Pero ya hacía tiempo que sabía que era incorregible. Y lo amaba tal y como era.

* * *

><p>ESTA ES LA SECUELA DE NOCHE DE REUNIÓN EX-ALUMNOS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ME LLEVO UN TIEMPO PARA TERMINARLA PERO YA ESTA.<p>

GRACIAS POR LEERME Y PRONTO SUBIRÉ EL PROX. CAPI DE NO PARES DE CORRER, ASÍ QUE HASTA LUEGO, NOS LEEMOS


End file.
